Hikaru
by Arctic Fox-Cat 0.o
Summary: Here's a new story idea. I got bored...
1. Story Info

**Possible Fairy Tail & HP X-Over**

Fem!Harry=Natsumi Hikari Potter

Fem!Harry=Fem!Natsu

Draco Malfoy=Gray Fullbuster

Draco-x-Natsumi Pairing

Draco Malfoy & Natsumi Potter are the Reincarnations of Gray Fullbuster & Natsumi Dragneel

Natsumi and Draco are both Metamorphmagi

Starts around the 1st Task

In the 1st Task, Natsumi ends-up with Scarletta Ignia Dragneel(Fem!Igneel) as her Dragon

Almost everyone from Fairy Tail was reincarnated

Fem!Remus=Rhiannon Juvia Lupin

Fem!Remus=Juvia

Cho Chang=Erza

Cedric Diggory=Jellal

Blaise Z.=Loke

Hermione=Lucy

Sirius Orion Black=Lyon

Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore=Markarov

Severus Snape=Gajeel

Lily Evans=Levy


	2. Chapter 1

_Yo~! I'm Baaaaaack~!_

_Erm, I really don't have anything to say at this point...Soooo..._

_**I do NOT own anything except for my brain, which is currently on lease to some scarecrow.**_

* * *

"Champions, in a circle around me, please…Miss Delacour, over here, Mr. Krum, here, and Mr. Diggory, right here. And, Potter, Miss Potter, over here. That's right. Now, Miss Delacour, if you will…Ah, the Welsh Green…Mr. Krum…The Chinese Fireball…Mr. Diggory now…And the Fiore Iron-Snout it is! Which leaves the Fiore Fire Salamander…"

"These represent four very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple: Collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any questions?" We all shook our heads and he said, "Very well. Good luck, champions."

It felt like it had been years that I sat there, waiting, when it finally

"Three of our champions have now faced their dragons," Mr. Bagman announced enthusiastically, "And so each one of them will proceed to the next task. Now, our fourth and final contestant…Natsumi Potter!"

As I walked out of the tent and saw my dragon up close for the first time, I was overwhelmed with the memories of my past life that were locked away in my subconscious, and I felt tears spring to my eyes as I recognized my foster mother; Scarletta Ignia Dragneel…

"SCARLETTA~!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, tackling my 'Mom', who was about 10,000 times my size, down to the ground, hugging her. "NATSUMI?!" She exclaimed in shock, "Natsumi-Chan! I have missed you so much, Hatchling!" She nuzzled her snout against my face and we smiled.

I noticed the silence surrounding us and I said, "Um, Mama, can I have that hollow metal egg in your nest?" I pointed to the only 'Gold' egg in the nest full of iron-and-lava-looking ones. Scarletta just shrugged and nudged it over to me before she picked me up in her mouth like she did when I was a child, and began 'grooming' me.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"The Yule Ball..." Began Professor McGonagall, "...has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school, I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward-And I mean this literally, because the Yule Ball is, first and foremost...a dance."

"Silence!" McGonagall said in a commanding voice, "The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizarding world for nearly ten centuries! I will not have you, in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons!"

"Try saying that five times fast, huh?" I heard Fred say, randomly appearing behind me with George. McGonagall glared at the two of them half-heartedly, but soon gave up and turned her attention to the rest of the students. "Now, to dance is to let the body breathe.

Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight."

"Something's about to burst out of Eloise Midgen, but I don't think it's a swan…" some random asshole sneered before I turned around and kneed him in the groin with all of the force I had. Let's just say that he won't ever have any children, unless he adopts them.

"Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance." McGonagall continued as though there never was an interruption in the first place.

"Mr. Weasley." McGonagall said. "Yes?" Ron gulped loudly. "Will you join me, please? Now, place your right hand on my waist." "Where?" Ron asked cluelessly. "My waist." She sighed exasperatedly, "And extend your arm…Mr. Filch, if you please…One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three."

The twins and I watched the whole thing and, as I turned towards them, I said in an amused tone, "You'll never let him forget this, will you?" "Nope." "Never." We began to laugh until McGonagall called everyone into the center of the room. "Everybody come together. Boys, on your feet!"

…

…

…

…

…

"Cho!" I called out as I saw her walk down the stairs quickly, "Watch yourself on the stairs. It's a bit icy at the top." Cho smiled and said,"Okay, thanks."

"Cho?" I said nervously. "Yes?" I nervously continued with a blush on my face, "Well, I just wondered if you…I wondered if maybe you could help me get a date for the ball…"

Cho tilted her head slightly and said, "Sorry, I didn't catch that." "Erm…I was just wondering if maybe you could help me get a date for the ball." I repeated, louder than before. "Natsumi...YOU ARE JUST TOO ADORABLE~!" She squealed, "Of course I will help you~! So, what kind of guy are you looking for?" After that, I was forced to endure about four hours of Cho Chang and was extremely tired.

_Soo? Tell me how it was~!_

_~Vix_


	3. OMAKE(S)

**Here are Some Omake's that I wrote... Have Fun~!**

* * *

"This is cozy."

"It's a broom cupboard…"

"You should feel right at home, then."

_ 'She did NOT just go there!' _The next few hours were spent trying to get blood out from under my fingernails…Oh, and an emergency trip to for severe burns and what looked like the remnants of a rabid platypus mauling Rita Skeeter's face, back, arms and chest…as well as pulverised eyes... So, they just ended up classifying it as a random 'animal' attack.

* * *

"So tell me, Natsumi. Here you sit, a mere girl of 12-"

"I'm 14."

"-about to compete against three students not only vastly more emotionally mature than yourself but who have mastered spells that you wouldn't attempt in your dizziest daydreams. Concerned?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

"Then, of course, you're no ordinary girl of 12, are you?"

"I'M FOURTEEN YOU BITCH! GET IT RIGHT!"

* * *

"Do you think it was the trauma of your past that made you so keen to enter such a dangerous tournament?"

"No, I didn't enter."

"Of course you didn't," She continued without a pause, "Everyone loves a rebel, Natsumi…

Scratch that last… Speaking of your parents, were they alive, how do you think they'd feel?

Proud? Or concerned, that your attitude shows, at best, a pathological need for attention...at worst, a psychotic death wish?"

"Hey! My eyes aren't 'glistening with the ghosts of my past.' You Bitch!"

* * *

_Dear Natsumi, I couldn't risk sending Hedwig…_

**_'Oh yes, because sending a Fucking UNICORN instead of Hedwig Is NOT Conspicuous!'_** I thought with a Sweat Drop as I watched the Unicorn munching on Ron's pillows.

_Since the World Cup, the Ministry's been intercepting more and more owls, __and she's too easily recognized._

_We need to talk, Natsumi, face-to-face._

_Meet me in the Gryffindor common room, 1:00 this Saturday night._

_And make sure you 're alone._

_Sirius._

_P. S.:_

_Uni eats pillows…_

* * *

_**Natsumi Potter, age 12...**_

_**...suspect entrant in the Triwizard Tournament.**_

_**Her eyes swimming with the ghosts of her past...**_

_**...and choking back tears...  
**_

I could feel my eye twitching as I read the article that Skeeter wrote, and then I exploded…

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THAT WOMAN?!" I screamed out, not caring that Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and half of the entire school were staring at me in amusement, "FIRST SHE MAKES UP COMPLETE LIES ABOUT ME, AND THEN SHE GETS MY AGE WRONG! I AM FOURTEEN! NOT TWELVE GODDAMMIT! WHEN I SEE THAT VILE WOMAN NEXT, I AM GOING TO FINISH WHAT I STARTED BEGINNING WITH SETTING FLUFFY ON HER! AND NOT EVEN GRAY-FUCKING-FULLBUSTER CAN STOP ME!"

* * *

"Sirius…?" I called, looking around for my Dog-Father.

"Natsumi~!" I heard a voice float out from the fireplace, "I don't have much time, so let me get straight to it. Did you or did you not put your name into the Goblet of Fire?"

"WAIT!" I said, "Is THIS what you meant by 'talking Face-To-Face?!"

"Erm…Yes?"

"THIS IS US TALKING Face-To-FIREPLACE YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

"I had to ask…Now, tell me about this dream of yours. You mentioned Wormtail and Voldemort, but who was the third man in the room?"

"I don't know." "You didn't hear a name?

"No…Voldemort was giving him a job to do. Something important."

"And what was that?"

"He wanted...me…"

Suddenly Sirius paused before I saw a giant grin that promised trouble appear on his face. "You do know just how wrong that sounded right Natsumi?" Sirius said through his chuckles, and I blushed to my roots. "Sh-Shut Up Siri!" I exclaimed and pouted…

* * *

"Amazing."

"Amazing!" "Neville. You're doing it again."

"Right, sorry."

" Hmm…'Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs'?" I asked, peering over Neville's shoulder, "Where'd you get that from Nev?"

"Moody gave it to me. That day we had tea." My face darkened and I said, "Moody…?"

Neville, however, didn't seem to notice my drastic attitude shift until the next morning when he woke up with a chastity belt on…

* * *

"Amazing…"…"Amazing!"

"Neville. You're doing it again."

"Right, sorry."

"…'Sex For Dummies'…?" I asked, peering over Neville's shoulder, "Where'd you get that from Nev?"

"Moody gave it to me. That day we had tea." My face darkened and I said, "Moody…?"

Neville, however, didn't seem to notice my drastic attitude shift until the next morning when Moody walked into the Great Hall wearing a frilly pink tutu, and he had a pulverized face.

* * *

"Amazing…"…"Amazing!"

"Neville. You're doing it again."

"Right, sorry."

" Hmm…'101 Ways to 'Bond' With your Partner'…?" I asked, peering over Neville's shoulder, "I had _noooo_ idea that you were into _that_ kind of thing Nev~!"

I laughed as I saw him turn red enough to make a beet look GREEN.

* * *

"Ronald would like me to tell you that Seamus told him that Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid's looking for you. Is that right? … Well, you …What? … Are you sure you won't do this?"

"Dean was told by Parvati that...Please don't ask me to say it again! Hagrid's looking for you! Also, I AM NOT AN OWL!"

"Well, thank you for passing on his message Mione…Hoo…Hoo…"

"..."

*SMACK*

* * *

"Did you bring your father's cloak, like I asked you?"

"Yeah, I brought the cloak. Hagrid, where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"Now pay attention, this is important."

"What's with the flower?" I asked with some suspicion, "Hagrid, have you combed your hair?"

"As a matter of fact, I have."

"You might like to try the same thing now and again."

"Hagrid?"

"The cloak! Put the cloak on!"

-Bonsoir, Olympe. "Oh, Hagrid. I thought perhaps you weren't coming. I thought perhaps you had forgotten me."

"I Couldn't forget you, Olympe."

"What is it you wanted to show me? When we spoke earlier, you sounded so…Exhilarated."

"You'll be glad you came. Trust me."

As soon as I saw the dragons I began one of the funniest songs I knew…

_"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! _

_IT'S A DINOSAUR!_

_JESUS CHRIST, WHAT THE FUCK?! _

_OH MY FUCKING GOD!_

_FUCKING DINOSAURS! _

_HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUUUUUUUCK?!"_

* * *

"It's not like I try to blow things up, exactly... It just happens a fair bit…You have to admit, though, fire's pretty fascinating." "DAMN STRAIGHT IT IS!AND IT TASTES AWESOME TOO!"


End file.
